Chie vs Jolyne
Persona vs jojo bizare adventure Beings who transform into a different character fight each other for the true crown Boomstick: being able to change your shape is cool Wiz: would you want to change your shape Boomstick: i would be i can’t however we got people who can chie An energetic girl with a love of kung-fu movies Wiz: and jolyne the daughter of Jotaro Kujo Boomstick: he’s wiz and i’m boomstick Wiz: and its our job to anaylze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Chie Wiz: sometimes kung fu movies are fun especaily fimiling one Boomstick: chie satonaka is one of them Wiz: chie is one of the youngest characters to have a persona Boomstick: my god persona’s can come in all shapes and sizes or uh ages Wiz: A resident of Inaba. She is a second-year student in Yasogami High School and an ardent fan of martial arts. She mostly uses kicks while fighting. Boomstick: Kinda reminds me of rouge the bat Wiz: Chie is the first to welcome the protagonist in school. The protagonist, Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke begin hanging out after school and Chie introduces the rumors of the Midnight Channel. One day, Yukiko is busy so the rest of the trio head to Junes where they accidentally discover the world on the other side of the TV. Eventually Yukiko is kidnapped, and Chie decides to rescue her from the Midnight Channel, joining the Investigation Team. Boomstick: Tv is always where bad things happens Wiz: In Yukiko's Castle, Chie's Shadow takes the form of a long haired, masked dominatrix with a banana head supported by three pale, trembling female figures resembling Yasogami High students. The dominatrix has long black hair, similar to Yukiko's, or rather, the dominatrix is "sitting" on this hair. Boomstick: It represents her jealousy of Yukiko's natural gifts and talents, as well as her wish and need of control over Yukiko. Shadow Chie asks the protagonist and Yosuke why they're protecting a "grubby bitch" (Chie). Ha, what a way to tease someone Wiz: Not all the time Boomstick: After the defeat of Chie's Shadow, Chie awakens her Persona. Her Persona is Tomoe of the Chariot Arcana, a muscular female figure wearing a yellow outfit reminiscent of Bruce Lee's "Game of Death" costume, wielding a double bladed Naginata. Wonder what his wife’s name. Wiz: Tomoe is shown to use both physical and ice spells. However, Teddie will take over as the main ice caster when he comes into play, thus Tomoe will stop learning ice spells (last spell to be obtained is Bufula) near the level the player obtains Teddie. Tomoe evolves into Suzuka Gongen after completing The Chariot Social Link. Boomstick: While Chie doesn't have much of a major role in the storyline after, she acts as support for the Investigation Team. One of her more notable moments is when she is surprised by the behavior of Tohru Adachi, a police officer, who has feels no remorse for committing the crime of murder. Wiz: Adachi reveals to Chie that the only reason he joined the police was so that he could legally carry a gun and that he doesn't consider himself an "agent of justice". Chie's shock is significant because she also hopes to become a police officer someday. Chie believed as a child that the police were meant to serve and protect people, and coming face-to-face with a corrupted police officer wavers this belief. Boomstick: Never trust the police Wiz: Chie can also perform a fusion spell with Yukiko called "Twin Dragons," whenever the following requirements are achieved: Chie and Yukiko are both in the active party, and An "All-Out Attack" is used, but the enemy is still active. When performing "Twin Dragons," Chie and Yukiko both run towards each other and summon their own Persona. A magic circle will appear beneath the enemy, with a golden dragon circling them. Shortly after, an apparition of a lily will appear to bloom, causing damage to the enemy group. Boomstick: Through the S.Link for the Chariot, the protagonist and Chie become closer through training together at the Samegawa Floodplain. Over time, the protagonist learns of how Chie enjoys creating groups and titles for herself, in hopes of being feared by juveniles and protecting the weak. Wiz: Hearing from a police officer that high schoolers have been bullying people in the Central Shopping District, Chie and the protagonist coincidentally help. They first save Chie's middle school friend, who then calls the police. The second time, Chie makes the hoodlums run off just as they attempt to steal from a little boy. Boomstick: Once this occurs, the protagonist has the option of making an intimate relationship with Chie. Depending on what the Protagonist does, Chie will either go to train with the protagonist (normal relationship) or go to his home (serious relationship) and give him some matching wristbands. Chie's resolve to help others and protect the team, especially the protagonist, transfigures Tomoe to Suzuka Gongen. Wiz: Tomoe and Suzuka Gongen learn mostly physical abilities and some weak ice spells. Later in the game, she stops learning more advanced ice spells because Teddie will take over as the main ice user of the team. Should the protagonist reach Lv 3 of the Chariot Arcana, Chie will learn her distinctive follow-up attack Galactic Punt, which she performs a kick which instantly kills normal enemies, downed or otherwise, provided the Protagonist struck down a target first. Boomstick: Chie is planning on becoming a police officer, following her decision in Persona 4, and while running by the riverbed she hears two students talking about the Midnight Channel. Concerned, she later calls Yosuke and they decide to watch the Midnight Channel that night, as rain was forecasted. Weather never a good sign Wiz: There, she sees an introduction video to a fighting program called "P-1 Grand prix," featuring her and her other friends as the main fighters, a program that Teddie, oddly dressed as a general, seems to be in charge of. She is angered by the mocking title she is given, and after giving calls to Yosuke, Yukiko and Naoto they decide to meet up at Junes the next day (except Naoto, who appears to be too busy to make it. Thus, Chie decides to not tell her about the incident). Boomstick: The next day, she meets up with a recovered Labrys and Akihiko in front of Mitsuru's limousine. Chie now calls Akihiko Master, saying that they have similar objectives and dreams, and that he is the kind of person she wants to be. Akihiko seems annoyed at first with Chie calling him that, but later accepts it, even giving her advice, saying that a true man does not cry unless he loses his wallet. Chie enthusiastically confirms this. Mitsuru comments Chie is not a man, but Akihiko says that a man's feeling goes past the boundaries of gender. Chie agrees with this. I remember that ice queen Wiz: The last scene shows Chie writing a letter to her Master. She is having trouble choosing the right words as she thanks him for his advice, because thanks to that she knows what to do, and decides to keep on writing later, as she is not good at it. Its her first time so give her a break Boomstick: Chie is a rushdown character that can consistently hit confirm into combos from most hits with a strong emphasis on strong and fast block strings. Her okizeme usually involves 2DD or 5DD in some fashion which then goes into her strong mix up game. While not as useful as other Furious Actions, her High Counter can be used in combos and deals quite a lot of damage on raw hit. Agneyastra allows her to "brute force" her way to offense. Wiz: Power Charge should be a very important tool in Chie's arsenal as it can help her push for more damage mid combo and can even be used to reset herself if she's performing an unsafe move. She can also perform this 3 times to stack for extremely high damage. True to her archetype, Chie has short range on many of her attacks, coupled with a mediocre defensive skill set. Boomstick: she sure got spunk Chie: The people back then, the things they did, their culture... it's all connected, and it's tied to me too. It's not just something that happened a long time ago in a faraway country. Real people laughed, cried, and... died there Jolyne Wiz: jotaro kujo a nice man with his stand had a doughter Boomstick: jolyne, and like her dad also had a stand Wiz: Flighty, abrupt, and snappy with her elders, Jolyne in her teenage years was easily considered a delinquent and lost cause. Bitter at Jotaro for being absent from her life, she tried multiple times to catch her father's attention by committing multiple minor crimes and went to jail several times for them. Because of her father's absence, Jolyne was said to be dependent on the affection and approval of those around her, and she was ready to cover Romeo's accident, resulting in her being sentenced to 15 years in prison for it Boomstick: After acquiring her Stand and being told by Jotaro of his love for her, Jolyne noticeably matures, becoming more courageous and confident. "Reviving" Jotaro, who fell into a coma due to Whitesnake stealing his Stand and memory, turns into her first priority Wiz: Jolyne retains her confrontational attitude throughout the story. A former delinquent living in a maximum security prison, Jolyne had to toughen up and can be especially rude. Her rare interactions with villains are either surly taunts or death threats, knowing how despicable most of them are. Boomstick: She also advocates aggressively asserting herself, especially in the prison, and once told F.F. to violently confront an inmate who cut in the queue for buying their lunch. Jolyne is particularly violent in her fights; she's used the cutting ability of her string to gruesomely wound her opponents, severing ears and nails for instance. Jolyne also has a vindictive side and repays tenfold any wrong committed against her, notably indirectly cutting Romeo's tongue for betraying her, moreover, Jolyne still holds a little grudge against Gwess, her first enemy and wants nothing to do with her despite the latter's effort to behave in front of Jolyne. Wiz: Jolyne possesses a fierce determination, carrying her through several battles and inspiring her companions. After learning of DIO's plan, Jolyne took pride in her lineage and opted to continue Jotaro's effort to seal the menace DIO left behind him. Jolyne stoically endures the hardships she faces and carry on her goal, disregarding the suffering and possible risks. Boomstick: Her determination is so great that she was willing to lose a limb or even her life to defeat her enemy and save her comrades, an inclination especially prevalent in her that culminated in her sacrifice to get Emporio away from Pucci. Even still, Jolyne once expressed her doubts about being able to stop Pucci after Weather Report's death and the priest's second escape. Wiz: Common in her lineage, Jolyne has honorable morals and treasures her family and friends. She would selflessly do everything in her power to help her companions and random victimized people, once helping a fellow mistreated prisoner to take back stolen money from her tormentors. Boomstick: Jolyne is willing to believe in the good in people, which resulted in a share of betrayals, but also earned her F.F.'s friendship. Jolyne is especially sweet to Emporio, her real first ally in Green Dolphin Street, and despite being an enemy, she didn't want to kill the Green Baby. Jolyne's primary motivation for investigating Whitesnake was her love for her father, and Pucci exploited that affection to escape her the first time. Pretty good mission there Wiz: Outside of combat, Jolyne behaves like an average young woman, if not a teenage girl, hanging out with her friends and occupying herself the best she can in the prison, as she is also fun-loving. Jolyne notably played ball with F.F. and Ermes, and made herself a navel ring while in isolation. Unlike her father, Jolyne is rather extrovert and easily expresses her feelings to others. She is a sociable woman, and can converse with her fellow prisoners easily, asking for explanation about the ins and outs of Green Dolphin Street. Boomstick: Jolyne is notable for being somewhat libertine, being the first and only JoJo to admit to masturbating, and offhandedly commenting that snails' ability to copulate with anything makes her slightly jealous. Jolyne also mentions her need to urinate in the middle of a fight with another person, a man at that. She is horribly embarrassed to talk about it in public and being caught in the act by a guard flustered and mortified her deeply. Wiz: Araki created Jolyne with the hopes of "making up" for his previous (and in his eyes, failed) attempt at a female protagonist. Aside from offering an interesting contrast to most shonen comics, he thinks she is a "real woman" sorely lacking in the medium. The role reversal between her and her father was devised for her character to go beyond the typical archetypes found in Japanese fiction. boomstick: she has Stone Free grants Jolyne the ability to unravel parts of her body into a string. This makes it a very versatile Stand, enabling her to listen in on communications as well as escape and hide by unraveling parts of herself into string. Wiz: When she assembles the string, Jolyne can properly materialize Stone Free, partially or entirely. Stone Free is an humanoid Stand which has comparable physical prowess to the strongest Stands, with A's in Destructive power, Durability, and Developmental potential. Boomstick: Unlike the rest of her family, Jolyne has awakened her Stand from being cut by an amulet (later to be revealed a Stand-creating stone arrowhead in disguise) given to her by her father. Can an amulet hurt someone Wiz: lets test it (whack) Boomstick: it does hurt Wiz: Jolyne's greatest asset is her imagination. The versatile power of her Stand allows her a wide range of moves which she extensively use. For example, when Pucci used C-Moon to invert Jolyne's body, she used Stone Free to create a "Mobius Strip" rendering her effectively invulnerable to its power. Boomstick: True to any other Joestar, Jolyne is particularly adept at using whatever presents itself to her advantage, among others the environment and the enemy's power. Jolyne's quick thinking has allowed her to prevail against enemies. Wiz: Jolyne combines her tactics with a high level of recklessness, often endangering herself to surprise enemies with an unanticipated move. The particular nature of her power nonetheless assures that she can shrug off some of the damage ordinary Stand users cannot risk in a fight. Boomstick: Jolyne's intelligence is intuitive to a degree, as she often shrugs off some of her moves as dumb luck, although it is a valid interpretation of her actions. Wiz: She has also shown to be capable of defending herself, seen in full detail against Officer Westwood. She has extensive knowledge of self-defense, which she demonstrates throughout the series, notably against Pucci. Jolyne: What a pain Boomstick: yes indeed Death Battle Conculsion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:JoJo vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Crich21 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles